


Entre deux points de suture

by Satanders



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Devoted Oswald Cobblepot, Gap Filler, M/M, Mild Gore, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma, POV Alternating, Post-Season/Series 04, Temporary Character Death
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23086873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanders/pseuds/Satanders
Summary: La scène manquante où Hugo Strange se charge de "réparer" Edward Nygma sous le regard attentif d'Oswald Cobblepot.
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Entre deux points de suture

La main d'Edward était tout ce qu'Oswald se permit de toucher pendant que Strange recousait la blessure qui lui avait été fatale.

Sa peau était froide et ses muscles devenaient de plus en plus rigides à mesure que le temps passait. Le sang séché sur ses doigts formait des croûtes brunâtres qu'Oswald se forçait à ignorer. Il évitait de regarder le visage d'Ed, ses dents serrées et ses lèvres bleutées, car la première vision de son cadavre affalé sur le sol crasseux de cet entrepôt des Narrows lui suffisait bien assez pour nourrir les nuits les plus sombres, celles dont les ombres s'allongent jusqu'à tendre leurs griffes vengeresses vers lui, le plongeant dans une hypervigilance ponctuée de suppliques sanglotées en forme d'excuses.

"Je vais devoir trouver du sang à lui transfuser.", déclara Strange. "Ce ne sera pas donné."

\- Je payerais, siffla Oswald avec toute la sécheresse dont il était capable avec les yeux humides. C'est un faux problème.

\- Seulement si les hôpitaux sont encore accessibles, souffla Strange. Sinon, il faudra...

\- Je sais, coupa le Pingouin. Inutile de m'expliquer comment obtenir du sang frais, je suis parfaitement au courant, et j'ai mes procédés. Ce ne sera PAS un problème.  
\- J'aurais aussi besoin d'électricité, ajouta le docteur sans se départir de son ton neutre, son aiguille s'activant toujours - et d'une certaine manière, Oswald admirait comment il pouvait converser normalement tout en refermant les chairs d'un individu décédé. Beaucoup d'électricité.

Il fallait avoir le cœur bien accroché pour exécuter ces deux tâches en même temps, et si Oswald ne se considérait nullement comme quelqu'un de fragile - il avait commis ses propres exactions sur des cadavres - il n'aurait certainement pas pu garder un calme olympien comme le docteur Strange.

C'était bien la raison pour laquelle cette homme le révulsait. Il n'y avait pas d'âme derrière ces lunettes rondes, juste un fou qui croyait observer les autres depuis son perchoir, armé d'un microscope et d'une pince. Le genre de personne prêt à vous écraser entre deux lamelles de verre pour mieux vous examiner.

Il n'aurait fait appel à ses services pour rien au monde, si seulement il avait eu le choix.

\- Je vous donnerais accès à un générateur, répondit Oswald en embrassant distraitement les articulations des doigts tachés sous les siens, comme si le contact pouvait le réconforter.

Strange haussa un sourcil en le voyant faire, mais il s'abstînt de commentaire pour le moment. Sa suture du foi était presque terminée et il lui fallait effectuer plusieurs injections avant de pouvoir refermer le corps. Une résurrection ne s'opère pas en deux coups de cuillère à pot, et il comptait bien le faire comprendre à son étrange mécène - qui eut crut que de tous les habitants de cette maudite cité, ce soit Oswald Cobblepot l'homme qui lui permette de sauver ses recherches.

Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas s'y fier, et il allait lui falloir chercher de nouveaux commanditaires. La coupure des communication avec le continent risquait de rendre les choses difficiles, mais il avait déjà quelques pistes à explorer.

Quoiqu'il en soit, ces deux cobayes apportés par Cobblepot représentaient l'occasion rêvées pour améliorer ses techniques, et peut-être d'en savoir un peu plus sur les effets secondaires.

L'armée s'était montrée intéressée, et s'il perfectionnait la méthode, il pourrait sans doute devenir riche et quitter cet enfer.

De son côté, Oswald ne lui prêtait plus guère d'attention. Tête baissée presque jusqu'à ses genoux, les mains pressant celle d'Edward Nygma, il semblait prier une divinité mystérieuse. Strange se demandait quel genre de Dieu pourrait écouter un monstre comme lui, ou plutôt en quel genre de Dieu Cobblepot pouvait encore croire après toutes ces années de terreur et de méfaits sordides. Ce n'était pas une sensation très agréable, quand Strange se considérait lui-même plus efficace que n'importe quel figure d'autorité mythologique.

\- Je peux altérer ses souvenirs, proposa soudain le professeur.

Oswald releva brusquement la tête, le regard perdu.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ses souvenirs, répéta Strange patiemment en pointant sa tempe avec son index ganté couvert de sang. Si cela vous arrange, je peux lui faire oublier certains événements regrettables...

Il proposait cela pour se couvrir, car il savait d'expérience que la mémoire de ses anciens sujets d'expérimentation avaient subi des amnésies plus ou moins importantes. Mais le Pingouin se leva, soudain, les yeux lançant des éclairs.

\- Écoutez-moi bien, vous n'allez rien faire ! Il doit me revenir parfaitement intact ! Je ne tolérerais aucune modification !

Strange agita les mains devant lui en position défensive :

\- Très bien très bien ! Je pensais juste que vous voudriez éviter qu'il ne se souvienne la lente agonie dont il a été victime...

La colère brillant dans les pupilles d'Oswald se teinta soudain d'incertitude.

\- Je pensais qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de souffrir...

\- Les blessures au ventre sont les plus longues et les plus douloureuses, dit Strange en reprenant son ouvrage. Il a tenté d'arrêter l'hémorragie avec ses mains, cela se voit aux points de compression qui ont décolorés les bords de la plaie. Mais la douleur était trop forte, alors il n'a pas dû ramper bien loin, ni put appeler des secours.

Oswald frissonna et son regard dériva sur le visage d'Ed sans le vouloir.

Il avait encore les yeux ouverts.

\- Seigneur !, murmura-t-il, frappé au ventre par la vision de son immobilisme, l'absence de lueur dans son regard sombre.

\- Ça ne sert à rien d'attendre après un quelconque Dieu, répliqua Strange. Seuls les hommes peuvent orienter leur propre destinée.

Il entendit Oswald se rasseoir sur sa chaise dans un grincement.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'il souffre davantage, chuchota Oswald. C'est tout ce que je demande : Réparez ce qui ne fonctionne pas, je vous fournirais ce dont vous avez besoin.

\- Et la femme ?, demanda Strange nonchalamment.

\- Elle je m'en moque, répondit aussitôt Oswald, avec une petite pointe de hargne qui ne passa pas inaperçu. S'il lui manque quelques neurones, je ne m'en plaindrais pas.

"Car après tout, Ed déteste les idiots.", compléta pour lui ses pensées. Il eut une moue de dédain pour lui-même en détournant les yeux.

Il récupéra la main d'Ed qu'il avait abandonné sous le coup de son petit éclat de colère, et qui pendait dans le vide comme une plante morte sur un balcon. Il la serra fort, espérant désespérément qu'elle se réchauffe.

C'était le premier contact qu'il avait avec Edward depuis qu'il avait congelé celui-ci - cela lui paraissait une éternité. Et il avait fallu attendre qu'Ed soit mort pour qu'il puisse le toucher à nouveau.

Un sourire désabusé déforma le contours pincé de ses lèvres. Il se jura silencieusement que c'était la dernière fois, qu'il ferait une croix dessus quand Ed serait revenu. Il essayait de se persuader qu'ils pourraient redevenir amis - il assurait même ses arrières en ramenant à la vie la petite-amie d'Edward, cela compterait bien un peu à ses yeux, non ? Une petite-amie contre une autre. Après tout, Ed avait l'air de les trouver interchangeable, vu qu'il arrivait à en trouver une nouvelle à chaque fois. C'était assez pour rembourser sa dette, ou du moins Oswald essayait de s'en convaincre.

Oui, se dit-il en déglutissant. Ça allait marcher. Ed n'était pas quelqu'un d'émotionnel, mais il apprécierait le geste, sans doute. Il pourrait aussi tirer un trait sur l'obsession qu'Ed était pour lui. Le faire redevenir un simple élément du décor.

Il détendit ses doigts de la main qu'il tenait toujours. S'il voulait que ça marche, il fallait qu'il commence les efforts maintenant.

Très doucement, il reposa la main d'Ed sur le lit et se leva de nouveau.

\- Je vous laisse terminer, déclara-t-il en reprenant sa canne.

Strange ne lui adressa ni une parole ni un regard, le nez quasiment collée à son travail demandant la plus grande minutie - il était en train de fermer ses points.

Oswald se retourna une dernière fois pour regarder la forme étendue de son amour fané sur un brancard, livide et raide, dépourvu de l'étincelle qui faisait tant vibrer Oswald et toute la ville de Gotham.

Il savait qu'il se mentait, qu'il y aurait toujours une petite part de lui qui appartiendrait à Ed. Mais il était prêt à la lui abandonner.

Il sortit sans un mot.


End file.
